


English as a Second Languge

by Iloveadabarba



Series: Barisi One-Shots [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Language Barrier, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveadabarba/pseuds/Iloveadabarba
Summary: Sonny's mistake costs them a case and causes Rafael to have an outburst.





	English as a Second Languge

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic I never posted. Basically, I was getting frustrated with the "SPEAK ENGLIGH" posts on social media. Full disclosure, I only speak English but I am Hispanic and I respect everyone's right to speak whatever language they choose.

It starts when Sonny had an outburst of frustration. The victim and all the credible witnesses spoke perfect Spanish and broken English. Apparently Sonny translated what the victim said incorrectly during her disclosure and the prep was already on his way back to South America. He hadn’t gotten a translator for the initial disclosure because it had been pretty spontaneous and he had thought his Spanish had improved greatly since he and Rafael had started dating. 

“How could you screw this up!?” Rafael yelled. They were all the in the ADA’s office, the whole squad was watching his boyfriend tear him apart. 

“Look, it was an honest mistake.” Rollins tried to reason, even though Olivia and Fin were giving her a look that said stay out of it. 

“It’s not my fault. Half these witnesses were born here and they don’t speak English. This is America. Why don’t they just learn English!?”

After his outburst, there is silence. 

“Get out.” 

Sonny started to move when Rafael snapped loudly, “NOT YOU. Everyone else out!” 

There was a shuffle as the team of SVU quickly exited, only Rollins stopped to make eye contact with Sonny. 

As soon as the door closed, Sonny tried to make amends, “Babe, you know what I meant. If people would learn English when they get here then their communities wouldn’t be taken advant-”

“You do not want to finish that sentence, Detective.” 

“Rafi-”

“Oh no. Don’t Rafi me.” Rafael moved to behind his desk, it seemed to put more space between him and Sonny. 

“How dare you!?” Rafael slammed his fist on his desk, “How dare you as a proud Italian-American, son of immigrants, make judgements on these people.” 

Sonny didn’t see a point in trying to interject. Rafael was so angry it was in Sonny’s best interest to shut up if we wanted to sleep in their bed tonight. 

“My first language was Spanish. Did you know that? My abuela taught me. She taught me to be proud of my heritage, to be proud of that she and my abuelo survived leaving Cuba to come here.” 

Rafael paused, Sonny suspected so he could glance the picture of his grandmother Sonny knew he kept on the desk. 

“This country has no official language. Just because your people decided to assimilate to the point of forgetting themselves doesn't mean we Latinos have to!” 

“Hey!” Sonny felt a mixture of hurt and anger at Rafael’s words. “There is nothing wrong with wanting to belong. Italians were treated like shit when they first came to this country.” 

“You’re not wrong.” Rafael agreed, “But your grandparents on your Dad’s side came over here from Italy. Do you speak any Italian?” 

Sonny felt embarrassed. He loved to listening his grandparents native language. The language barrier between them kept him from knowing them like he would like it. But his parents never pressured him to learn Italian, they always assured him that English was the only language he needed.

“No. And I am not going to stand here and let you shame me because of my family's choices.” 

He went to grab his coat when Rafael started to speak again, “I shouldn’t have tried to shame you. Can’t you see it their way though. If anyone can, you can, Sonny. They care about their cultural and language is a part of that. Should they learn English? Yeah, maybe they should. But should all Americans be opened to learning other languages, especially the ones of the forefathers. Yeah, I think they should.” 

Sonny hung his coat back on the rack and walked towards his boyfriend who was now sitting on his desk, shoulders slumped, looking defeated. 

“Rafi, you’re right. There is no easy answer. Just demanding everyone speaks English doesn’t help. And in this case, I got to cocky. I thought I could help but I should have called in a translator.” 

“It was an honest mistake.” 

Sonny’s eyebrows rose as he approached Rafael. He placed his hands are on each side of Rafael’s hips and he moved so he could stand between the ADA’s legs. He sighed and leaned in until their foreheads touched. 

“I’m sorry. I will go apologize to the vic and her family in person. I-” Sonny stopped himself for a moment. “Can you go with me? In case they want to hear it in Spanish as well.” 

“Yeah, I can go with you.” 

Rafael kissed Sonny’s cheek a couple of times before Sonny captured his lips. 

A soft knock at the door pulled them apart, “Gentlemen. Is it safe to come in?”

Carmen’s tentative voice, made them smile at each other. 

“Yes, Carmen.” They called out in unison. 

“The team wanted me to let you know they are headed to the pub. Another rough one?”

“Yeah, but we’ll get through it.” Rafael stated. 

Life went on, Rafael and Sonny worked on getting the rapist extradited, they worked on Sonny’s Spanish together and Sonny decided to spend more time with his grandparents getting to know them better and learn some Italian.


End file.
